


Unexpected members of a new fellowship

by Mithrilberry



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrilberry/pseuds/Mithrilberry
Summary: The heirs of Durin survived the Battle of the Five Armies. They are on a quest concerning the rebuilding of Erebor. (Original characters).





	1. Freeing the Outcast Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character or the universe in that story, except for Moonstone and Thryr. I do not earn any money from that hobby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonstone had a hard life in the Blue Mountains. But an opportunity to leave all behind shows up in the person of the king of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the rewriting of an old fanfiction. I love the idea of Thorin, Kili and Fili surviving the war and to imagine them in situations that are not that much depicted in the books and movies. (Please note that English is not my first language).

Moonstone, has long has she can remember, has always been an outcast. She has not entirely solve that mystery, but she knows enough about it to understand that she is from a lineage that is half noble and half... well something else. The Blue Mountains people were endebted to her father, who was a great warrior and high ranked member from the Iron Mountains royal entourage. Only for this reason, they kept her safe for decades. For they were not at ease around her, strange rumors echoing in the dark corners of the numerous underground corridors concerning her mother. Moonberry was her name. Not so much of a dwarven name. But her father must have loved her deeply, for he chose a very near dwarven name for his daughter. So, Moonstone was a child when she arrived. She has a few and blurry memories of her parents. Most of them were happy and comforting. The noble blood that runs in her veins, her father's sword, along with a moonstone necklace from her mother and an old parchment rolled in a small cylinder, engraved with dwarven runes, are all that is left from her family.

She has enough of living here. The only thing that keeps her alive is her martial training. She is lucky enough to have a good mentor, who has a deep respect for the memory of her father. She is a long trained warrior, and she killed a lot of orcs and goblins to protect the Blue Mountains people. She even has a scar in the middle of her face. A purple mark that passes between her eyebrows, over the highest part of her nose, and that ends on her left cheek. A vestige from when she was too bold during battle.

It is springtime, and it somehow brings her hope that change is about to come in her boring life. As she learns that all the recent ruckus is caused by the coming of another dwarven king, she feels deep inside that the wind is about to turn. So she decides to wait for any opportunity.

 

***

On the first of May, she wakes at dawn, a guard knocking at her door. Sure that something like an isolated goblin raid is needed to be taken care of, Moonstone braids her very long and platinum hair, puts her armor on, as well as her helmet and her shield, along with her sword by her side before she opens the door.

\- Come to replace a guard in the hall of throne, says a serious and cold voice.

The soldier takes his leave as soon as his message is delivered.

As she arrives in the hall of throne, she ears that Thryr, King of the Blue Mountains, speaks loudly with a stranger. Ignoring their actual bad mood, she only gratifies the king with a respectful, yet not at all zealous official salute, waiting patiently for further instructions. For now she has no other choice than to listen to their conversation.

\- As you can now understand, Thorin, there is nothing for you anymore in the Blue Mountains. All the remnant of your people have now join you at the Lonely Mountain, or decided long ago to end their lives here.

\- I also understand that you did not at all announce all the possibilities for my fellow citizens to come and participate to the new dawn of Erebor. And you seem to have kept for your men all the available females, hiding the parts of the request that were not matching your own plans.

\- You know nothing of my plans, as you say, and as the King of the Blue Mountains, I mind my own interests, which are the ones of my people. There were seven fathers, son of Thrain. Nothing as survived from the line of Durin, except you and your two nephews. It is sad, but I cannot make your people pass before mine.

\- So you did not answer to the call, and now you will let your brothers extinguish like if it was nothing.

\- I already welcomed you and your people among mine when the dragon destroyed your kindgom. I struggle with declining population too. You have a good relationship with your neighboor, Kind Dain from the Iron Mountains. Why don't you ask him for help?

\- He is already angry at me. He thinks that I am responsible for the loss of his daughter.

\- She is dead?

Thryr sounds sincerely troubled. It is the first time that Moonstone sees the king this way.

\- No. She is lost. Dain believes she left the kingdom to find another husband than me. Apparently, she hates me even if we never met.

\- So, this is the real reason you are here? You are here to see with your own eyes if she is not here?

\- No. I actually search for her in any dwarven kingdom. And I want to make sure that you will let me know by diligent messengers if you hear about where she is.

\- I will do it, you have my word. It is a serious matter. I will sign official letters for you in case you meet my emissaries on your journey. They will have the order to stay vigilant and to cooperate.

As they keep silent, seemingly in their own thought, Moonstone realizes that this king needs followers, and that they need females to give birth to new generations. And a noble heir, possibly a future queen, seems to have left to avoid a wedding with this king... He does not seem worst than any other king. But what does she know about this, she only heard about Thryr. A shy idea to leave with the king of Erebor is slowly awakening in her mind.

\- So the tradition to come to the call of the heir of Durin is no longer a sacred vow from your ancestors to honor?

\- Of course it is. But the vow says to honor the bearer of the Arkenstone. And you don’t seem to own it.

\- And if I say that I own it, is my word enough for you?

The king of Erebor stares in Thryr eyes, his gaze so intense Moonstone ignores how the Blue Mountains king is able to keep looking at him without showing any weakness sign. Moonstone thinks that king Thorin is probably giving Thryr the chance to give his allegiance to him without any legal leverage. As Thryr is appraising the situation, she decides to take her own chance. Taking the respectful posture of the soldier devoted to his general, hoping this custom is meaningful for the king of Erebor, she steps in front of him.

-I, Moonstone, daughter of Fundin, son of Gloÿr from the Iron Mountains, wish to assist you in your quest, King of Erebor.

It looks like Thorin just notices her presence. Or maybe he is surprised to hear a female voice. The short moment of surprise now vanished, the Erebor king welcomes the offer, to the relieve of Moonstone.

-I accept thee among my followers, says he with a solemn tone.

-I warmly thank thee, King of Erebor, for your courtesy.

\- Enough! Says Thryr, loudly. You have no right to leave my kingdom. You did not already pay back the entire debt of your father.

Thorin listens carefully, wishing he did not accept something that could complicate even more his talks with Thryr.

Moonstone is boiling inside, for she believes she has already risked her life enough only to keep Thryr’s people safe.

-I strongly disagree, she answers with a polite, but nonetheless stubborn tone. I risked my life for the safety of your people, so many times, sometimes all by myself. I even have marks in my flesh...

And she takes off her helmet, showing her scar.

-But the deepest scars your so said hospitality left on me are not visible. You were endebted to my father, and now you say I am endebted to you?

\- There are things you don’t know about your past, that I consider risky for the safety of my kingdom and that I think make you the one who owe something.

-Then just tell her what she owes you, so she can buy her freedom, tells Thorin, to the surprise of Moonstone.

-She is not a slave!

-Then let her take her leave, since it is what she desires.

-You have no right to intervene here!

-Since this person wished to be part of my fellowship and that I accepted, I am part of the negotiations, even if it displeases you.

-I do not authorize her to leave my kingdom!

-Who do you think you are to restrain my liberty? After all I have done for you?

Before she goes too far, Thorin decides to take her side. Not because he pities her, or because he has a different with Thryr. Because he knows how it is when nobody takes your side, especially when you are ready to leave all behind to help others. But nobody has to know why.

-King Thryr, please reconsider her offer. If you let her join my fellowship, I will consider it as a good will sign from you to help me in the rebuilding of Erebor.

-No. She stays.

Moonstone begins to see that maybe she was here like a kind of prisoner. It is possible, for she was so young, maybe she did not understand some subtleties about the conditions of her life in the Blue Mountains. As she thinks, some memories seem to try to come back to the surface of her conscious mind. But the voice of Thorin brings her back to the actual situation.

-Thryr, since you did not show any intention to ask frankly to those who were once from Erebor if they want to come and rebuild, I strongly doubt that you say all the truth about Lady Moonstone. I will let it go for the ancient Erebor citizens, because they had their chance when I came before I left with my company, decades ago. But this Lady is now willing to leave your kingdom, and I will not participate in what seems a dark scheme from your twisted mind.

-How dare you, Thorin! Leave my kingdom, and see for yourself to resolve your quest for the finding of Dain’s daughter! Do not come back without diplomatic excuses, or it will end bad.

-Enough of this nonsense, Thryr. This Lady will leave this kingdom, all her supposedly debts erased.

-And why would I do that? His voice is low and full of a contained anger.

-Because I am the heir of Durin, and that I own the Arkenstone, which reminds all dwarven kingdoms that Durin was the king of the kings. It is surprising that the Elves understood that in the past, but that dwarves cannot honor their oath.

By naming the legendary gemstone, Thorin shows it to Thryr. No pride nor arrogance are showed on his face, only regret and a pale sorrow. The king of Erebor did not wish to come to this point. He thought Thryr was a friend. Maybe he really was once. But now, only his own interests seem to motivate his actions, not honor or friendship anymore.

Thryr realizes that he probably lost an old friend by listening only to his selfish desires of power and control. But he wants to save what he can save.

-You won, Thorin. I cannot arise against the Arkenstone. You can have the Lady.

-I do not want to have her, Thryr. I want to respect her choice to leave this kingdom. I will not own her.

Thryr regrets his words. He revealed too much of what the presence of Moonstone means to him. Or maybe not?

-You shall leave with her, I will not oppose against the will of the owner of the Arkenstone.

Moonstone faces Thryr.

-I thank thee only for what you done for me that came from a good will. For the rest, I leave it to your own conscience.

Thryr is left with no voice. Calculating, and trying his last chance to keep her near, he tries:

-Fine Moonstone. But I will keep for myself what I know about your origins.

-Well, you had plenty of time to reveal it during the last decades. Now that I leave, you try to use it as a leverage to keep me here as an obedient slave? I survived until now not knowing the truth. I will live now not knowing it. Maybe it will free me even more. Farewell. 

Thryr has no choice but to capitulate.

***

As Moonstone follows the King of Erebor, she has to admit that she was not that merry since… well it must be from the time her parents were still alive. The only idea to leave lights up her mood.

-So, Lady Moonstone, do you need assistance to borrow your possessions before we leave?

-No. I have all I possess with me, but a couple of changing clothes in my room. But I thank thee for your courtesy, once more.

-You are more than welcome. Can we take them now?

-Of course.

Moonstone comes back from her room a couple of minutes later. As she joins Thorin, she cannot hide her smile.

-You seem so cheerfull.

-Well, my life did not make sense here. Now I have a purpose.

-But your past, will you regret it?

-I do not know for sure. But what I know is that I prefer to stay ignorant and have an honorable goal in life than to live like a shadow of myself.

Thorin nods, listening to her politely.

-Before we leave, I have to tell you that this journey is no holiday. We will have sometimes to travel in hard conditions, and we will have to fight more than once, for we will have to make our way in wild parts of Middle Earth.

-Fair enough. At least my warrior background will be useful.

-I am pleased to hear it. Tell me… Moonstone is not an usual female name in Iron Mountains… Maybe your name is somehow a clue...

-I only know that it comes from my mother’s name. She was called Moonberry…

-Well, it surely not sounds as a dwarven name. Maybe nearer a hobbit name… but not really, they love flower names for ladies…

-Sorry, what is… a hobbit?

-Well, I was once like you, not knowing about them at all. They are a smaller people than us. They are a loyal, simple and merry people. You will meet some of them soon, for I have to return to my friends and family before we continue our journey.

-I have so much to discover… says Moonstone, hardly able to hide her enthusiast.

Too busy to see the beginning of a smile on Thorin’s face, Moonstone does not notice either that she walks beside the king, not behind him like their respective ranks would require.

 

***

They walk in silence, finally leaving the kingdom of the Blue Mountains. At the border, Thorin asks her one last time because he wants to be sure that she is making a well informed decision.

-As you know, Lady Moonstone, this is the border of the Blue Mountains Kingdom. I cannot guarantee your safety, nor the success of our quest. The only thing I can honestly swear, is that I promise to be a fair leader of our fellowship, as well as a loyal brother in arms.

-It is more than I could have ever dare to hope, my liege.

-Please consider me as a companion, not as your suzerain.

She only nods, too touched to add anything more. To be considered as an equal is the kindest thing anybody have done for her, except for her caring parents. It touches her deeply, but she does not know how to express it. And a part of her, the one that is used to not really trust anybody, suggests her to wait enough before to open freely to him, even if another part tells her that it is safe with him.


	2. Meanwhile in Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to other members of Thorin's company while he is coming back from the Blue Mountains to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Gwenael and Lily, and I don't earn any money from that hobby.

As Lily enters the room of his patient, she sees he is trying to look at his stiches. The young dwarf cannot wait to hear her say that his condition allows him to take the road and join his uncle. Well, she is almost sure it is too early to do so.

\- Good morning, Master Fili! Did you sleep well?

\- Dear Lily! I slept like a log. How not to in a comfortable room as this one?

\- I don't know... Maybe a bad wound around your ribs and back?

\- Well, the painkiller herbal tea you gave me last night was quite effective.

\- Maybe, but you won't have it on the road. You have to be in better shape.

\- I am used to travel with wounds. This one is not my worst...

\- I know, I know. You surely are a tough one, dear...

Well, it seems like she is facing what Bilbo sometimes called the sturborness of the dwarves. She takes a deep and subtle breath, focusing on the idea that all that bend does not break. So she stays quiet for the next minutes, examining cautiously how the wound is healing, and how is the general state of her patient. As she applies an ointment on him, she hears her beloved adoptive daughter, Gwenael, coming in the corridor, waiting at the door.

\- Master Fili, let me introduce you to my best student, who is also my daughter, Gwenael Myrthle. I want her to see your stiches. It should be one of her last tests before she starts being an healer on her own. Do you mind?

\- Of course not! 

\- Perfect! Gweanael, dear, enter please!

As Lily calls, a young hobbit appears in the door frame. She has blond hair that look like liquid waves of gold. Her eyes are emerald green, and she is taller than her mother. Lily, on the other hand, has brown and curly hair, with a lot of silver strays. Her gray eyes look wise and intelligent. Gwenael enters the room, ready to assist her mother and mentor.  
Shaking Fili's hand friendly, the young lady introduces herself.

\- Good morning Master Dwarf. My name is Gwenael, as you just heard, and I will do my best to assist my mother in helping you to heal as fast as possible.

\- Please to meet you, Lady Myrthle.

Fili is not sure how he feels about her. Maybe it is because she is taller than usual for a female hobbit... or because her beauty is somehow making him uncomfortable. Maybe he is not used anymore to meet young ladies? He is nevertheless pleased to meet her, for her self-assurance makes him feel safe. He is convinced that she is totally reliable.

\- It is my pleasure. Please call me Gwenael.

The youngest hobbit now examines Fili's wound. Right after she is finished, Lily asks for her opinion :

\- What do you think?

\- I don't know... I think I should talk with the patient first.

Noding to her last affirmation, Lily lets her apprentice lead the situation, for educational purpose. Gwenael turns towards Fili, looking at him directly in the eyes.

\- I will be straight with you, Master Dwarf. You will have to wait a couple of days more before you take your leave.

Moving uncomfortably on his bed, Fili seems to deal with inner struggle. That is surely not what he wants to hear.

\- Are you sure? He asks, not sure how to make her understand that he had worst wounds in the past, and that he is still in good shape.

\- Well, you decide. But let me tell you the truth. We have to call a spade a spade. If you leave in your actual condition, there is an important risk that your wound gets infected, for many reasons : you won't wash enough, there is chance your stitches got stuck under your skin, or maybe they will break during travel... and so on.

Fili begins to link the dots and the idea to let go is slowly becoming an option in his head. But still... he is not used to be taken care of this way, and he was raised as a warrior. Ignoring the pain to get stronger is normal to him. Not to wait in a bed until is body is finished with the healing process.

Gwenael looks at him patiently, waiting in case he needs more information. Or sometimes, warrior just need an authorization to stop until they are fully healed. 

\- Master Fili...

\- Please call me Fili. You saw me almost naked... I guess titles and formalities are no more necessary.

\- If you wish, Fili. It would be a little dumb to leave now, unless an urgent situation, such as a greater danger for your health, just happens. If it heals badly, you will have a weakness that you will regret later.

She pauses a few instants, gathering her courage to tell him what she thinks he needs to hear, even if it makes him angry.

\- You know what, I allow you to rest a few more days, just enough to make sure you are ready. If you have enough to be stucked between this four walls, then you could just take a few short walks a day. I will come back more often, just to have a look on your bandage and wound. What do you think?

Fili is a little stunned, and almost insulted. What does she think, giving him an authorization? But suddenly, his reaction makes him realize that his resistance at the idea to take a resting time is all about pride. But nobody here, except his brother, will see him in his actual condition. So why would he not let go, for once? He then just start to laugh, but regrets it seconds later, because laughing hurts at the site of his wound.

\- Well, Lady Gwenael, you surely are an amazing healer. You heal the body as well as the mind.

\- I see, you finally understand that you win more by listening to my advide than to follow your own mind. Well I am happy that you see it my way, because my way is the wellbeing of my patients. I thank thee for your nice words. 

Lily observes carefully her student, not missing a word of this conversation. Well, her decision is made.

\- Well, Gwenael, this is it. You just passed your last test. As your mentor, I declare you are officially a healer. May your professionnalism and your kindness always be the flame that leads your work. And as your mother, congratulations, my pumkin pie! 

They both hug with all their affection, this effusion of enthusiasm and affection feeling a little bit akward and almost strange to Fili. But something seems about to melt somewhere in his chest. He better leave for a walk before this something melts for good. One new thing per day is enough... Well, one new thing in a while is enough. He does not need to become a softhearted... for softhearted kings do not lead their country for long, and he is supposed to rule one day, so, why bother to think about letting this part of himself to bloom? He thinks he really has to get out of here. 

As he is gathering together his clothes, both damsels stop to hug, asking him if he needs help. He refuses politely, using his excessive free time as an excuse to do it alone, and slowly.

\- Have a nice day, Master Fili, says a serious Lily. Make sure you pass by to say farewell, before you return to Erebor.

\- Of course, my lady. I thank thee for all your good cares.  
\- You are very welcome.

And she leaves the room, giving a quick kiss on Gwenael's cheek on her way. The blond hobbit turns towards Fili right after the departure of her mother. She smiles warmly to him, hoping to induce some encouraging thoughts in him. Which makes him feel uncomfortable, he does not really know exactly why, until he remembers that he has to go outside to avoid an emotionnal melt down. This hobbit has definitely something that connects him too easily with his feelings. And this is not a very well known part of himself. He prefers to think logically, as the warrior and future heir he was raised to be.

\- I will come back later today, says Gwenael. Make sure you do not push yourself too much.

\- I got it, Lady Myrthle. I am a growned dwarf.

\- I know, it is pretty obvious. What do you think will happen if I help you? That you will regress all of a sudden?

\- Of course not... 

She begins to annoy him, he has to admit. Does she always tells things so straight and without any reservation?

\- Then, please, just let me help, for Elbereth sake!

\- By Mahal, you are surely as stubborn as a goat, my lady.

She laughs loudly. She sounds like a strange mix between a crystal bell and... a pig , at least when she takes back her breath. Really strange, but verry funny too, he must admit.

\- Sorry, Fili. I know, sometimes I cannot stop mothering my patients. I will give you space, here. But I still need to come back later. Take care until then.

\- Thank you, my lady. 

And she finally leaves him alone. So he slowly puts his clothes on, hoping he will feel better outside. Too much feelings are struggling inside of him now. Feelings that he is not actually used to feel so strongly. What a strange day. He has to find something to work on or to think about. Maybe his brother would have an idea? Focusing on finding his brother in town is an excellent start. At least, he thinks so.

 

*** 

 

At the end of the afternoon, Gwenael comes back, as planned, to the the Prancing Poney, after cleaning and changing herself. She had a wonderful day in the woods, searching for mushrooms and herbs. She even catched a couple of hare with her bow, that she always brings, just in case.

Walking in the corridor that leads to his patient room, she wonders if he pushed himself too much during the day. Bilbo already told her that dwarves are sometimes stubborn. She did not feel that Fili was that stubborn, for he seemed enough reasonable even if he was a little hard to convince. Maybe he was acting reasonable in order to get rid of her? Well, she will know real soon.

She knocks softly, in case he sleeps. She hears no answer. Hesitantly, she opens cautiously the door, and enters silently the room, not wanting to wake him. As she comes near the bed, she sees he is hidden under the blankets, even his head covered with the soft quilt. She decides just to catch a glimpse, only to be sure his stitches hold well enough. So she whispers softly :

\- Fili, are you awake?

He moves a little under the blanket, talking harshly and quickly in his sleep, answering something in khuzdul, which she does not understand.

\- Fili, wake up, please. I have to take a look. I will do it quick, so you can come back to sleep...

As her patient seems to sleep like a log, which she finds amazing because he must have pain enough to be uncomfortable in his sleep, It remembers her to prepare another painkiller herbal tea for tonight. Well, maybe Fili will not wake up this soon, so she decides not to waist time anymore. She slowly pulls the blanket around the area of his wound, just enough to check if there is something wrong with his bandage. Anticipating a bandage reddened by a small amount of blood, she is surprised to discover a perfect healed skin. She must look at the wrong side... But she was so sure it was his right side...

Suddenly, she squeaks, because strong arms make her turn arond and lift from the floor. It happens so quick. Seconds earlier, she was asking herself why there was no wound on her patient. She is now trapped in strong arms, a hand put on her mouth. Her breath becomes heavier and faster, as fear runs in her veins. She tries to calm down by exhaling as slowly as she can. She finally hears a voice in her ear, a voice that is not Fili's.

\- Who are you, and what were you doing?

The hand leaves her mouth, to let her answer. Her voice shakes:

\- I am Gwenael, the healer.

The arms leave her as quick as they grabbed her, seconds ago. She hurries to leave the room, running like a rabbit, but she is stopped by something robust, hard and warm. She runs right into Fili who is coming back from his walk.

\- Careful, Lady Gwenael, or my stitches will.

Fili stops right there when he sees the tears on her cheeks, her face expressing fear. As her eyes meet Fili's, it seems to calm her a little. With a sob, and without thinking, she hides her face in his solid chest. His protective arms close around her, with no hesitation.

\- What is it Kili?

Fili's eyes are very serious. He cannot imagine his brother hurting Gwenael, he knows him too well. But he also wants to protect this lady. 

\- It is a huge misunderstanding, I guess.

\- Explain.

As Gwenael slowly relax, she hears what Kili says. A misunderstanding? Really? Anger grows in her belly, but words are stucked in her tight throat.

\- I was sleeping on your bed, because I lost my key, the inkeeper was nowhere to find, and neither were you. So I decided to take a nap here, since your door was open. She took me by surprise into my sleep. 

Fili knows is little brother and best friend. He does not lie. Guilt spreads from his face, even if it was surely fear that leads him to act this way.

As Gwenael slowly turns around, she steadies herself by pressing lightly her back on Fili's chest, wishing to throw her anger at Kili. But she is not prepare for what she sees, which is a sincerely ashamed dwarf. She is used to detect body language. Guilt is obviously printed on his face. In his so handsome face. Elbereth saves her, he is the most handsome male she ever saw. But she is still mad at him for his behavior. She tries to speak, but words are getting stucked in her throat. And Kili speaks first.

\- I am truly sorry, my lady. It was not my intention to make you afraid. It was only an instinctive reaction. I hope you will forgive me, eventually.

The fact that he apologizes so fast, and most of it, that he understands that she needs time calms her. But she is too stunned to speak. So she takes Fili's hand, and makes him sit on his bed. She helps him to take off his shirt, and changes his bandage, putting some ointment before she puts a clean and new one on the wound, after cleaning it quickly but effectively. Her breath eventually calms down, and her muscles finally relax a little.

\- Your wound is healing well, Fili, she says slowly. 

Kili observes her while she is taking care of his brother. He hates when he reacts like this. His nightmares come back too often. There must be something to do with this? He does not want this kind of thing to happen again. But he still does not want to lose his reflex. Lost in his thoughts, Kili does not notice that his brother is looking at him. He knows his brother like himself, and he understands that Kili is now struggling about what he just did to lady Gwenael. He decides to take a chance and try to hit two targets with one arrow.

\- Kili, maybe it would be a good idea to talk about it with Gwenael, she is a healer.

Fili sees that Gwenael stiffens when she hears what he just said. Well, it convinces him to make his move. 

\- I do not want to upset this young lady. She already takes care of your wound. With what happened, I feel bad just to think to ask her for help.

Gwenael's feels her heart squeeze when she hears him. His voice is so broken, he surely regrets what he did. If she does not take at least the time to listen to him, it would be a failure to provide cares to someone in need. It is not in her ethical code. And besides, it would be hypocritical saying Fili is stubborn if she is holding resentment against Master Kili. He already have apologized, and he seems truly sorry. What is done is done. And she must admit, now that fear is past, for she feels safe with Fili around, that this Kili is the first gentleman who can transform her stomach into a field of butterflies. She wants to give this new thing a chance... Now finished with Fili's bandage, she answers Kili, blushing when her eyes meet his.

\- Please tell me what I can do for you... Master Kili. I am no more mad at you.

Really pleased by her words, Kili feels like his chest has just been freed from a heavy weight. As his eyes meet hers, he realizes how they look just like emeralds. And how her cascading hair just makes him think about gold. She is a living jewel... that fascinates him. Her blushing cheek make him think that maybe she is embarrassed and does not know how to dismiss him. He does not know what to do. Fili comes to his help, seemingly reading his brother's mind again.

\- Lady Gwenael is a professionnal. She is obviously very commited to her work, and besides, as I know her from this moring, she is surely able to tell you if she does not wish to help, brother.

Listening to his brother, Kili finally decides to ask her for help. The worst would only result in her refusing. He has nothing to lose. But before he asks, she says:

\- You are brothers? I did not realize... Anyway, please go ahead, Master Kili.

He clears his throat, not knowing how to ask it clearly.

\- Well... I often have nightmares. And it sometimes makes me jump when I feel people near me.

It is difficult to focus on his demand, but she makes an effort to stay on duty.

\- Since when do you have nightmares?

\- A couple of weeks. It started when goblins were trying to kill me in my sleep. They almost succeded... Since then, I wake up during the night and any signal can startle me.

\- Well, I have some herbs that are good against anxiety. But they are harmless against your reflexes. Let me prepare you something. I can bring it back at the same time I bring his painkiller tea to your... older brother, I guess?

\- Yes, I am the little brother, answers a smiling Kili. 

Gwenael's butterflies start to fly again, as well as her cheeks blushes another time. Pating Fili's shoulder, she smiles at the blond brother.

\- Well, Gentlemen, I will come back later with your remedies.

They thank her in chorus, warmly.

As Kili cannot stop to look at her gathering together her material, and then follow her with his eyes until she is no more in sight, with a strange gleam in his deep brown eyes, Fili looks at his brother with a new perspective. Well, now that they get acquainted, he surely not feels how he expected to. Besides his relieve, he now feels something else. Another new kind of feeling. Too much new things in one day...


	3. Travelling under a full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Moonstone are leaving the Blue Mountains and travelling towards the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Moonstone, and I don't earn any money from that hobby.

They eventually stop to eat their supper. They do not light a fire, for they do not want to draw any attention. Moonstone and Thorin look in the direction they came from. They see in the sunset the landscape in which Ered Luin are remarkably beautiful. Their blue form is contrasting with the yellows, oranges and reds of the sun in its declining course, pursued by the deepening cerulean cloak of the rising night. As the first stars slowly appear into the spring sky, Thorin gathers his equipement.

\- We are leaving?, asks Moonstone.  
\- Yes. I want to see the White Towers. It must be amazing under the full moon. We should leave if we want to see it by tomorrow.  
\- I am surprised that a dwarven king is interested in elvish architecture.  
\- Well, since their art helped me to win the war, I now am more open to their cultural particularities.   
\- What do you mean by their art that helped you?  
\- I mean their swordcraft. Orcrist, my blade, was crafted long ago by Elves of the First Age. And this sword is an important part of our victory in Erebor.  
\- How did an elvish blade came in your possession?  
\- We found it during my last travel, somewhere between Bree and Rivendell. In a troll's den.  
\- I cannot wait to see if those elvish towers are worth the view.  
\- We should sleep tonight, near that big rock we see. It will not be that late. We should be at the towers by tomorrow. 

She nods. They soon arrive around the rock. It is the first time she has to sleep under the stars. They both sleep, one after the other, under fur blankets. It is long before she can find sleep. Thorin seems to understand. Even if he says nothing about it, he let her sleep later, to make sure she has enough rest. Anyway, he knows that Fili needs to recover, so he is not in such a hurry... not for a couple of hours.

 

***

After they have eaten fast, they walk all day, exchanging only a few words. Both of them seem not to need to fill the silence. They have to walk a few hours more under the silvery white scintillant light of the full moon of May, until its luminosity falls on three magnificent white towers. They look like gigantic sculptures of opal and moonstone, their beauty echoing the one of the stars in the cloudless sky. These masterpieces form a whole, but each of them has its sublte particularities. Moonstone breaks shyly the silence, whispering.

\- I am speechless before this beauty, I have to admit. But something nevertheless feels strange.  
\- Aye. It is like the time stopped in another Age. 

As they whisper, they feel like they are observed. And they are. A tall and cloaked silhouette contrasts before the westernmost tower. The individual seem to wait for them. Looking at each other, Thorin and Moonstone agree silently to go to his encounter. They nonetheless stay on their guard. They finally arrive in front of the cloaked silhouette. He pulls back his hood, revealing an elf. Thorin and Moonstone stiffens instantly.

\- Evening, dwarves-travellers. I heard you talk about the White Towers. It is a rare thing to hear such compliment from Dwarves. My name is Gildor Inglorion.   
\- I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. And here is my companion, Moonstone, Daugther of Fundin, son of Gloÿr.  
\- Durin's heir? In this part of the world... I am pleased to hear that you took back Erebor. Another stronghold against the rise of the Enemy.  
\- What enemy?  
\- The Shadow is gathering, slowly but surely, his new servants. But things are not settled, I cannot say more.  
\- Why are you telling me this?  
\- Because all peoples of Middle Earth will have to stand as one. And I am sick of enmities between Elves and Dwarves. Do you wish to sleep in a safe place?  
\- Is this your residence?

Gildor smiles warmly.

\- No. This is more like a destination of pilgrimage. Will you join me?

Moonstone and Thorin hesitate. But Gildor does not seem hostile. Thorin learned, in the last decades, how all elves are not like Thranduil, as well as he now knows that he is no more like Thror was. So he decides to give Gildor his chance.

\- I accept your invitation. I then will have something interesting to talk about with Lord Elrond.

Gildor laughs warmly before he walks towards the westernmost tower's door. He opens it with an elvish password. They climb the stairs until they arrive at the top. The view is astonishing. The sea mirrors the sky, in a deep and dark blue. The horizon is like two sides of a dark and velvety saphire. Moonstone whispers, but not to anybody in particular.

\- This is the most amazing thing I ever saw. This is so beautiful. I do not know why, but this view almost makes me sad. 

Gildor looks at her intensely. Feeling his stare on her, Moonstone realizes what she just said.

\- I am sorry. I do not express as freely usually. I do not know what just happened.  
\- Do not be sorry, Lady Moonstone. I was all thinking about the meaning of meeting Durin's heir, and it clouded my view. I now realize that you are of a rare lineage yourself.  
\- How would you know?

Thorin's curiosity is now at his peak.

\- You clearly have a dwarven heritage, but there is something else... Your platinum hair, and your silvery eyes... They almost look elvish, I would say... And your sadness seeing the see. Maybe you just felt the melancholia of elves that turn towards Valinor.

Thorin and Moonstone are quite lost. Gildor then explains them.

\- Valinor... The West... Immortal Lands. This tower, Elostirion, was build by Gil-Galad as a gift to his friend Elendil. There is a palantiri, kept here. Since you are a king, maybe you would be able to look in and see? Do you wish to?

Thorin hesitates, for winning against the power of the Arkenstone and the gold sickness was even worst than to fight on the battlefield... He wonders if this palantiri would harm him.

\- I want to, if I can, says Moonstone.  
\- You can try... you surely have a noble heritage. But do not be disapointed if you do not see anything.

They climb another stair, smaller than the first one, that leads in a kind of attic. They are surrounded by large windows, the walls looking more like columns. They see an enormous black sphere, that is lying on an engraved pedestal. Gildor shows them how to look in it, before he let them try. Thorin and Moonstone decide to look together. What they see is beyond understanding. The King of Erebor looks now at what seems to be the Halls of Mahal, their creator. The vision is somehow comforting, as well as destabilizing. He has the impression that he sees something he should not, but it feels like a privilege too. As Moonstone looks in the dark sphere, it reveals her the Halls of Mahal, as well as the clearing of Yavanna. She is stunned, and do not know how to process the vision. When she looks back at the sea, she cannot cease to think about green moss on a stone, knowing somehow that this idea means something significant. After a long pause, they ask Gildor if he understands the meaning of their vision.

\- I do not know exactly. But it seems like your origins, as a people and individuals, is somehow linked to what you saw in the palantiri. For usually, we elves see Elbereth, the sea, or the Immortal Lands. You saw only a part of it, and I cannot say from which era... I figure only you both can explain it, when the time comes. Now, my friends, you should sleep.

Thorin and Moonstone strangely sleep well, their dreams not at all tinted by what they saw in the palantiri. When they woke up, Gildor was not there anymore. He left for them some bread, nuts and dry fruits, and a letter, written in elvish. On the back is written << To Lord Elrond >> in Khuzdul. They write a short note for Gildor, thanking him for his hospitality and for sharing his knowledge, wishing him the best, until they meet again. 

And like a strange dream from which they woke up, they take the road, hoping to reach the White Downs, the hills that are at the border of the Shire, as soon as possible.

 

*** 

They walked all day, at a steady pace. The sun is getting down in the sky and the orange color of the horizon, as well as their tiredness, indicate them that it is time to stop. They eat quickly, and then Thorin takes the first sleep turn, as usual. A few hours later, Thorin wakes up by himself, giving is warm place to Moonstone, while she lends him the fur she was covered with. She finds sleep a little quicker, as she is slowly getting used to sleep outdoor.

After what seems to be a couple hours later, Moonstone, half asleep, slowly wakes up with a pleasant warm breath in her ear, a beard tickeling her neck. When she realizes it is Thorin, she is happy it is dark enough to hide her blushing. But she wakes up for good when she finally understands what he is saying, whispering instructions.

\- Moonstone, Hill troll, hurry.

As adrenaline rushes in her blood, her long experience as a warrior enables her to stay in control and to act quickly. They roll their blankets, put them in their bags and swiflty leave, their weapons in their hand. Thorin indicates her the direction in which he heard the troll. As she looks that way, the light of the full moon allows her to see the huge creature. It is far enough for them to flee. But she notices that the creature is searching something, because it looks down, in any direction. As the troll walks, he is going in the direction they are trying to flee. If they continue, their paths will meet sooner or later. Both realizing, they stop behind a huge rock, having a whispering conversation.

\- It searches something.

Thorin agrees, nodding.

\- Do we take the long run to avoid it, she asks, still whispering.

He thinks an instant, before he nods again. He points out where he thinks they should go, making with his free arm an arc of a circle to indicate her the detour. She nods to him, and they take their leave, following their plan. They stay aware of the position of the troll, looking behind them at regular intervals. Seeing another huge rock, they run to hide behind it, but their plan fails as soon as tree goblins on wargs get out from behind it. But it takes a few seconds for them to notice the presence of Thorin and Moonstone. A few seconds that are enough for them to take the advantage of surprise. As Moonstone throws a dagger in the throat of the only goblin that had a bow, Thorin throws one of his daggers in the eye of the nearest warg, killing it instantly. One stupid goblins shouts a war cry that instantly helps the troll to locate all of them. Without any consultation, Moonstone charges the goblin that just lost his mount. She dodges the attack of a rusty sword, only to make her blade pass througt her foe's chest. Getting her blade back with her foot on its chest, she turns around to see Thorin that just killed a warg, by swiftly stepping on the side before Orcrist decapitates the beast, making its master jump from it. It seems like Thorin knew what he was going to do, because he just steps another time, in order to impale the goblin with its own jump. But now Thorin is under the corpse, and it will take a few seconds for him to get out. Moonstone quickly charges the warg, her sword entering directly in its mouth. 

Looking all around her to check if there is any goblin or warg left, she sees that it is only Thorin and herself against a troll that already saw them, and that is on his run to catch them. Thorin now on its feet again, they glimpse at each other quickly. They are both in good condition, not hurt at all. 

\- Climb on the rock from behind, says Thorin.

She sprints to the rock, doing as Thorin just said. She hears his blade hitting the troll, probably his knee, and the creatures screams with pain. As she quickly reaches the top of the rock, she sees Thorin running between the troll's legs, the monster hardly able to follow his prey, and screaming each time Orcrist cuts his green and brown flesh. Turning on himself to get rid of the annoying dwarf, the troll is now very near from the rock, Moonstone seeing his back. Thorin almost brought the troll beside the rock, but the creature finally grabs him. So Moonstone has no other choice than to draw is attention.

\- Hey! Stinking ass!

The troll turns around straight away, almost forgetting about Thorin and loosing his grip on the dwarf just enough for Thorin to let his arms get rid of his hold. As the monster is now next to her, his big and deformed hand trying to grab her, she skillfully jumps and runs fast on his arm, the left eye of the troll being her main target. But the troll moves his arm, propelling Moonstone behind his back. Thorin almost starts to panic, and only his very long experience of the war makes him hold his nerves. As the troll remembers the dwarf in his hand, he slowly approaches his prey from his hideous and stinky mouth. As the creature tries to bite Thorin, the dwarf only makes a swift move and pierces the roof of its mouth. The red-brown blood spurts out but it does not kill the creature as expected. The monster lets Thorin fall from his grip, the king taking a couple of seconds to stand up, looking around where he could find his companion body. But she is nowhere to find, and he has to deal with the troll first. The second he finally decides to try to climb the rock too, he sees Moonstone behind the troll. The monster is spitting blood enough to fill a bath, and his attention is set on his bleeding mouth. The dwarven lady finally reaches the shoulders of the troll, hammering her sword in a swift and strong motion, her blade transpiercing his brain and ending his life for good. Thorin steps, the corpse of the troll shaking the earth around them as he falls. Moonstone has to forward roll before she can stand up steadily.

They stare at each other, checking if anyone is injured. Knowing that they are safe and well, their bodies relax a litte, but still have adrenaline to flush out of their system.

\- It was a close one, says Thorin. How did you climb back on him?  
\- Never left it. I was holding to a disgusting bump that he had on his back. I finally was able to climb by putting my feet in his fat rolls. 

Thorin starts to laugh, the idea of her climbing on a disgusting ladder of fat seeming an excellent way to evacuate the adrenaline. Seeing the king of Erebor laughing this way is quite contagious, and she starts to laugh too, the stress of the battle now getting on her tired nerves. After a few other moments of giggling, Moonstone finally asks:

\- Thorin... I know I need to sleep, but I do not feel like I would be able right now. Do you mind if we walk until I really feel sleepy?  
\- Of course. I do not feel like sleeping either. We better walk. At least, we are lucky enough to have the moon to light our way.  
\- I do not know for you, but that was not my idea of the perfect walk under the moon.

Thorin chuckles a little before he answers.

\- No, but we now know that we can count on each other.

His words sinking in his mind as well as in hers, Thorin feels obligated to add something.

\- I mean, I already knew you were thrustworthy, Moonstone. No offense.   
\- I am pleased to hear that. But I am an honest person, and, no offense, I was not sure to trust you or not, Thorin. But it is the story of my life, it is nothing personnal. But from now on, I really think that I can trust you. 

They walk in silence for about an hour and a half, each one lost in their own mind. When they finally arrive past the White Downs, Moonstone feels to sleep a couple of hours in what seems to be a grassy plain, before sunrise. When she stops all of a sudden, Thorin understands that her tiredness is getting her, for she did not even sleep for an hour when he woke her earlier. So he helps her to unroll the furs. He sits besides her, taking his guard tour. As he sees her lay down on her fur, his heart squeezes at the deep need to protect her, even if he knows that she is a skillfull and fearsome warrior. But he has to fight it back, for he promised Dain to marry his daughter, both hoping to make the strongest alliance between their kingdoms. But this dwarve princess does not seem to want to marry him. Anyway, he cannot solve this unless he talks openly to Garnet, if only they can find her. But for once, he would prefer to put his needs before his duty. Moonstone pulls him out of his thoughts, whispering, half sleepy.

\- Thorin... Are you mad at me that I did not totally trust you?

Answering in a whisper, his heart squeezes again, the vulnerability of this otherwise strong dwarven lady touching him deeply. He desires so much to be her protector.

\- It is wise to wait for people to prove they deserve your trust. And I am very pleased to know I have win yours now. Go to sleep now, warrior lady. You really need to rest, we still have a long road ahead.

She nods to him, satisfied the situation is clear between them. If only he could have whisper his words in her ear... But she knows he is promised to another lady. She nonetheless thinks it is a shame. As she sinks in sleep, her dreams slowly bring her where an emerald moss grows on a silvery rock, under the shadow of a mountain that seems somehow familiar.


	4. Meanwhile back in Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Thorin's nephews while he is on his way back to Bree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Moonstone, Lily and Gwenael, and I don't earn any money from that hobby.

As the sunlight is fading slowly from the May sky, Gwenael arrives at the Prancing Poney. Welcomed by Master Butterbur, she soon arrives to Fili's room. She can see him sit on a red velvety armchair, looking at the fire dancing in the grate. He does not seem to have notice that she is there yet. So she knocks on the door frame before she enters.

\- I am here with your painkiller herbal tea, Fili. How are you?  
\- Oh, evening, Lady Mirthle. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts... Well, I must admit I cannot wait for your medecine and a good night sleep. I am exhausted.  
\- Sorry to make you wait... Did you push yourself?  
\- Not at all! You sure worry a lot for your patient...

She only smiles warmly at his comment. Fili hesitates a few moments, until he says to her:

\- I wish it did not happen like this... You know, this afternoon, with Kili...

Gwenael blushes when she hears his name, which confirms Fili hypothesis. Well, since he loves his brother, and that he does not understand his own feelings about that beautiful hobbit already, he decides to make all he can to help what looks like a newborn idyll only waiting to bloom.

\- Well... It was a big misunderstanding. And he already apologized nicely... No hard feelings, do not worry about that!, says Gwenael, her cheeks still pink.  
\- I am glad to hear that, says Fili with a warm smile.

Gwenael then looks carefully at his bandage, satisfied that the bleeding has finally stopped for good. The healing process seems to operate as expected. As she prepares his medecine, Fili decides to call his brother... just to see how it works...

\- Kili! It will be your turn soon!

They hear Kili walk in his room just next door. His steps then lead to the corridor, and then to Fili's room. Absorbed by the reading of a map he has in his hands, Kili does not notice that Gwenael is here.

\- My turn for what Fee?, says he, still distracted by his reading. By the way, I can't wait to show that map to Bilbo. 

And he enters his brother room, his eyes still on his map.

\- Did you just say Bilbo? Do you mean Bilbo Baggins by any chance? Says a smiling Gwenael, seemingly very happy to hear about Bilbo.

A strange mix of feelings pass suddenly on Kili's face. At first his big eyes show surprise as he realizes Gwenael is there... then she can see the beginning of a smile that is almost erased instantly by... well... she is good at body language. She would bet on disapointment. She wonders why he would be happy so soon, and then so disapointed all of a sudden? 

But Fili speaks before she can even form a question.

\- Yes, Lady Gwenael, Kili is talking about Bilbo Baggins. Do you know him?  
\- Yes I know him. And very well. I love him so much. He has done so much for me...

She stops right there, seeing that disapointment is now transforming in what seems to be... despair on Kili's face. 

\- What is it Kili?, she asks, her voice full of worry. 

Kili seems lost in his tought, but finally answers her, his voice a little faded. She can see he is trying to act casually.

\- Nothing... really. Sorry my Lady. In all hobbits that can be encountered in Bree and in the Shire, it is very surprising that you are so closed from Bilbo...  
\- What do you mean? Bilbo never told you about me?

Fili is now as surprised as Kili to hear her. They both answer no, shaking their heads slowly, waiting for her explaination.

\- Well, it was... about twenty years ago... He adopted me with Lily.

Kili is slowly processing the information in his confused mind... and Gwenael can easily read that he is now relieved. 

\- Well, it is normal that we don't know about his adoptive daughter... Since we met him twenty-five years ago. We did not saw him since. We only had news of him by our friends Balin and Dwalin. I wonder why he skiped that part?  
\- It makes twenty five years since you did not see each other? That is so sad... I did not imagine that you could be his dwarves friends from Erebor...  
\- Well... we are, says a smiling Fili. I am pleased to learn that Bilbo has a daughter... which reminds me that I should have one... Sorry to think out loud, my lady. I bet I am tired.  
\- Of course. Here, Fee... can I call you Fee... Since we are related?

Typically hobbit... as soon they know they are related to someone, they seem to need to bound, whatever the link is : cousin, great-grand-aunt, brother-in-law or friends of family.

\- I would be pleased if you do.  
\- Here is your tea. Drink it slowly, and then you should have a good night sleep, says an even more caretaker Gwenael, if it is possible.  
\- Thank you very much... Gwen. Kee? I would sleep better if I knew that you will take our new friend home...

Kili looks at his brother, surprised by his request. Well, he as to admit that he is too happy to please him.

\- Of course Fee, it will be a pleasure to take Lady Gwenael home.

Gwenael whispers a shy << thanks >>, blushing another time. Which awakes Kili's curiosity all of a sudden.

\- Now, Lady and gentleman, please let me have my good night sleep. See you tomorrow, both of you, says a yawning Fili.

 

***

As they walk towards Gwenael's house, it looks like she has the capacity to blush forever, which makes Kili a little uncomfortable, knowing he is somehow responsible but ignoring what he could do to help her to feel better... The silence is thick, both of them not knowing how to start a conversation. They would have tons of subjects to talk about, but it is like their mind is freezed. Until Kili takes his courage to face what could make her upset about him, now that he admits it...

\- Lady Gwenael?  
\- You can call me Gwenael, or even Gwen, if you wish, Kili... she says, her pink face turning dangerously to red. 

Gwenael only wishes that he will notice more her golden hair then her tomato skin tone.

\- Well, Gwenael, I am asking myself if my presence is making you feeling uncomfortable? I mean, are you still afraid of me? I would understand, after my reaction earlier... his voice fades as he ends his sentence, still feeling bad about what happened.

Gwenael stops to walk, and look at him. She feels like if she is melting inside right now... Nobody ever had this kind of effect on her. It is quite terrifying, as well as intriguing. Knowing that she will regret it for the rest of her life if she lets him go without telling him how she feels, for she knows that they are waiting for their uncle to leave... probably forever. But she is also afraid of his reaction... what if it is only one side? Well, maybe she needs right now what Gandalf calls the courage of the hobbits...

\- I... I am not afraid of you Kili. I understand what happened. And my healer side is very curious about it. I bet you did not tell me everything, but I know it is probably not intentional. Anyway... I do not know how to say this, Kili...

He now guesses what she is trying to say. He remembers he saw this kind of look, what seems ages ago to him now. Something he so thought that would never come back in his life... Something he took time to recognize. But now that she is facing him, he can see it in her emerald eyes. So he decides to help her to say what she has to say, by slowly, delicately, taking her hand in his. She sighs lowly, her hand sliding in his, a smile slowly forming on her adorable face, the meaning of his gesture slowly sinking in her unbelieving heart. The encouraging smile he gives her makes everything around disapear, but an unpleasant voice breaks the spell.

\- Gwenael Myrthle! Why are you out there, in the falling night, with... a stranger?

The nasal twang came from a man. He would not have been that ugly if it was not of his wicked expression, exagerated by his poor hygiene.

\- I did not know I have to report to you, Mister Ferny.

Gwenael answers politely, but still with a warning in her tone. Kili immediately places himself before Gwenael, in a protective attitude. He does not like the baleful look than man is giving her. 

\- Who do you think you are, dwarf, to put yourself between Gwenael and me?  
\- I am his friend. Do you have a problem with that? Because I have a problem with the fact that you are rude. And I don't like the way you look at her. 

The man seems to hesitate before Kili's reaction. But he does not want to let his prey flee another time.

\- Well, since she healed me, we know each other. And I think she should not walk with strangers at night. It is not very careful.  
\- There is only a professionnal relationship between you and me, Mister Ferny. I already told you many times.   
\- I bet you are too shy to accept my wedding proposition, Gwenael. Always scamping off like a rabbit.  
\- I am not too shy, you fool! You do not even listen when I say I am not interested and that I will never be!  
\- Nobody will want of you, with your strange past. I know you were raised by the witch of the woods before you were adopted. I was only offering you a chance to have a family life. Your kin will never be interested in you. Are you sure to let this chance flee?  
\- I would rather live alone all my life than to be with a... wicked man like you! And do not dare to call her a witch again! You do not know, you ignorant! Now, enough, let me alone!

Gwenael is now crying, both from fear and anger. This man obviously makes her feel sick. But the man is quite determinate to ignore her. He steps towards her, ignoring Kili. But   
the dwarf now hides Gwenael and face the man, that is just a couple of inches taller than him.

\- Now you will leave her alone. She told you many times, now just cooperate and leave.  
\- Who do you think you are to give me orders you nasty dwarf?  
\- Enough, scumbag! Leave her alone! says loudly a now very pissed Kili.

The man steps back slowly, mumbling in his beard. Gwenael steps from behind Kili, to the suprise of the dwarf. But she is too swift for him.

\- I heard you! Yes, I have seen the last of you. If you are hurt or sick, I do not even want yourself near of me or my mother! I will lodge a complaint to the autorities, so you will be under watch, which should be very unpleasant, since you are involved in many shady businesses. Now you will know what it is to be followed and watched in your every movement.

The man's eyes opened wide as he hears her. But his nasty side makes him desire to win over her. So he tries another time to have her for him, forgetting the dwarf nearby, in his obsessive and sick mind. He suddenly grabs Gwenael wrist, putting his hand on her mouth in the same time. His feeling of victory is very short, for he receives Kili's knuckles right on his left cheek. 

But Kili does not inted to stop there. In his mind, there is no more a wicked man in front of him, but a far more dangerous enemy. His memories are coming back as cruel than sudden. So, with a swift move, he makes the man fall down, and he draws his sword, ready to kill him. Only her voice can make him stop. As soon as he hears her screaming, he stops his movement, his blade only an inch distant of the throath's man. 

\- Kili! No! Stop it!, screams Gwenael in fear and distress.

In the blink of an eye, the dwarf stands up, putting back his sword swiftly. The man stands up hardly, and spits in the direction of Gwenael, before he takes his leave as quickly as he can.

Seeing that Gwenael is trembling with fear, Kili softly takes her in his arms, embracing her like if she was the most precious thing on Arda. Because it is what she is for him now. But some things of his past seem to be taken care of, and he does not know how to do it for now. Gwenael's body slowly relax in his embrace, her head resting on his comfortable and strong chest. Well, she can see that it is not one sided, even if they did not really talk about that already...

\- Kee?

He looks at her, a smile slowly appearing on his worried face. As she sees he is listening, she says :

\- I should go home now. You will have to go back to the Prancing Pony to take your medecine.  
\- No I will not, my Lady. You will let me sleep on your couch, just before your room. I do not want you to be exposed to any danger. This scumbag surely knows where you live, and he may try to harm you after what happened. 

Gwenael hesitates. It is a big step. But she would surely feel safer if he was at home.

\- I have another idea, then.  
\- Do not count on me to be dismissed. It seems like you have been pursued by this man for a long time now. He may not want to let it go easily.  
\- I was actually thinking about something else. What would you say if I asked you to rest besides me... in my bed?

They both look in each other eyes, intensely.

\- It would be an honor. I am truly touched that you put your trust in me, my lady. Now, please lead me to your home, dearest maiden.  
\- Yes, my prince. 

This words sound strange in her mouth, even if it is true. He so does not think of himself as a prince. Especially when they are on the road. He is just Kili, on the road. Which reminds him that he will have to leave. But he cannot imagine his life without her now. But he promised Thorin to help him. Seeing his worries on his face, Gwenael hushes him.

\- Do not worry for tonight, Kee. Night brings counsel. You need rest, and medecine. But I would like to report that horrible man just before...  
\- Of course.

They diligently go to the guards, who take their request in charge, reassuring them that this man will be taken care of as soon as tomorrow. It looks like Gwenael is not the first person to lodge a complaint against him. She now knows that Lily will be safe, for a plan is forming slowly into her mind. A departure plan...

They arrive a few minutes later to her house. They have to pass by a wounderful garden, luxuriant and fragrant, even in May. She must have a talent with plants and flowers. Her home is beautiful in its simplicity, but equally in its way to be the epitome of the perfect balance between being practical and comfortable. A typical hobbit house, for all he can see, very inspired from the Shire, with round windows, doors and fireplace. There are fresh cut flowers in few vases, and Gwenael seems to love inner gardening as well as taking care of her outdoor garden, for there is all kind of plants in various sizes and forms of pots, on tables, set of shelves and under the windows. Her kitchen is full of herbs that are drying, hung by the stems. It smells a mix of flowers and cinnamon. There is a short bow and a quiver with several arrows in it, near the door, as well as a short sword, that could even be called a dagger. 

\- By Mahal! says an impressed Kili. You are an archer?  
\- I am even a huntress... Why are you so surprised?  
\- Well, I don’t know… Maybe because I can hardly imagine hobbits leaving their comfort to hunt… especially the young ladies…  
\- But you know Bilbo… He is a kind of adventurer…  
\- Yes… But we both know he is exceptional among your kin. And… he maybe got some talents with Sting. And he is really an expert at throwing rocks. But I definitely know that Bilbo is not a hunter. He more like invites them to share their meat...

They both chuckle at that thought. Kili continues.

\- Well, I guess we have archer skills in common.  
\- So you are an archer too? That is nice... Kili, I have so much to talk about... but it is getting late and I think we both need to rest. But I still have to ask you some things before we sleep, can I?  
\- Yes, of course, dearest maiden.

Gwenael takes a few moments to gather her ideas, before she decides which are priorities for now. She finally takes her courage to tell him how she feels, for she is honest, and if there is to have a relationship between them, she needs it to be cristal clear.

\- Well, earlier, I have to admit, I was almost sure you were going to kill that man. And I found it scary. But I know that you would never harm me. I think you were startled earlier because I was an unknown presence, and that you were asleep. I even think that you were having a nightmare back then. I think what is in those nightmares is the key... But I do not want to rush your healing. Because we are talking about healing here, even if it is a healing of the mind... an probably of the heart to.

Kili hears what she is telling to him. And in his rational dwarven mind, it totally makes sense. But a part of him, that was hidden for what seems a very long time to him, is reacting to what she is saying, trying to hide even more far. For it makes him suffer now that there is no more foe to direct his anger and sorrow.

\- I... I am sorry to have frighten you. I feel really protective around you. Maybe it is guilt, for what happened earlier today. But what you say makes some sense for me. But I do not know how to face it right now. I am sorry to ask it, but could you help me? I think is is deeper than nightmares about goblins.  
\- Of course! It would be an honor and a pleasure, Kili. As I was trying to say before we were so rudely interrupted... I have very strong feelings for you. I never have these before, for anyone. And I want to explore what seems to sprout between us.  
\- I want it too, Gwenael. I feel the same. 

He wants to tell her that he already felt that way. Only once before. And that her emerald eyes reminds him of his lost love. A lost love that had not even the chance to grow. A lost love that was killed even before it reclaimed the right to live. Killed because of him...

She can see that something troubles him very deeply, but she does not want to push him to open, for she knows that it could make him put an even thicker armour around it. It is almost a luck that he talks about it that much with her already... He must truly trust her, and she is now sure that it is more than her healing talent that makes him confident.

\- Do not worry for tonight. You will find a way, in time. And I will help you as much as I can. But to do so, I will have to enter your fellowship, I guess. What you have to do seems important. You were so absorbed by your map earlier... And I always knew I would leave, one day or another. And I feel this is the time now. I will do like Bilbo. I will go on an adventure!

Kili is so surprised, his mind hardly absorbs the information. It finally sinks in him, and an incredible joy fills him, a joy he cannot keep for himself. So he takes her in his arms, and embrace her strongly but still carefully, laughing at the idea of her in their fellowship. But his joy diminishes a few, for he finally thinks of his uncle.

\- Well, maybe we will have to convince Thorin...  
\- Thorin Oakenshield?  
\- Yes. But he is now Thorin II, King of Erebor. The last time it took a magician to convince him to bring a hobbit with us. But since that hobbit became his friend, and that he saved us many times, maybe it will not be that hard, this time?  
\- Well, says she with a mischievous smile, I think I have some cards to play if we need to convince him... 

But Gwenael suddenly thinks about a detail. A so big detail she did not see it until now, like the tree that hides the forrest.

\- Kili? What would Thorin think about... us? Could he forbid you...?  
\- I guess he could. But there is so few ladies among us nowadays... I think he would allow me, especially since that I am not the heir for the throne of Erebor.   
\- So maybe our... begginning relationship should stay low profile for a while?  
\- Maybe. But I do not feel to hide him anything either. We should just let the things flow naturally, and see where it lead us... I think we should take it slowly, for, like you said, I have some things to resolve.  
\- I guess you are right. And I feel better not to have to hide anything. I guess I will prepare your medecine.   
\- Are you sure I will be enough aware of danger if I take it?  
\- Yes. I will give you something very soft, just to diminish the nightmares, to begin with. We will see how it goes, and I will adjust things if I need to.

As he drinks the tea she made, they prepare for sleep. Kili looks around and see where the doors and windows are, installing some quick noisy traps, just in case any intruder comes in during the night. As he came back in Gwenael's room, he can see she is already under the blanket, blushing while he enters and walks towards her bed.

\- Are you sure you want me to stay beside you? I would not mind to sleep on the couch. It is better than to sleep on the ground, outside, which I am used to.  
\- No. I want you to sleep near me, it would make me feel safer. It is just weird. So fast.

Her worries makes him think of something... that he needs to know right now.

\- Are you sure you are not too young? Maybe it is why you are so nervous about it?  
\- Too young? How old do you think I am?  
\- Well, I really do not know... and I do not know when hobbits are getting... mature either.

She calms down. He is just concerned about not passing any limit he should not. Which comforts her in a way. She is so used to be seen like a little girl by her mother and Bilbo, it sometimes annoys her so much... But it is not the same for him.

\- Hobbits are officially adults at their thirdy one birthday. I am now thirty four. I am still young, but an adult nonetheless. And... how old are you? I know dwarves have a far longer life than halflings, but you do not seem that old to me?

As Kili swallows the last sip of his tea, which smell like a mixture of lavender... and something else he does not recognize... He thinks about his actual age. Something he did not do for long. Being the younger brother and the youngest of the company makes him feel like he never really olds. But now that she asks, and knowing he wants to settle with her makes him realize how fast the time passed since the rebuilding of Erebor...

\- I will be one hundred and two years old in a couple of weeks. I am born during the spring.   
\- A century on Arda? You still do not look that old, says she with a shy smile.

He smiles back and points at the place next to her on the bed.

\- May I?  
\- Please make yourself comfortable.

As he lays on his back besides her, her hand is waiting for his. He accepts the invitation, holding her hand warmly. They whisper each other good night. They cannot find their sleep quickly, for they have to get attuned to each other. The silence is nonetheless comfortable, filled with their mutual anticipation of what adventures are awaiting for them on the road, until they finally fall asleep.


	5. In a hole there lived a hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Moonstone are travelling from the White Downs to the Shire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any right on the characters or the universe in that story, except for Moonstone. And I do not win any money from that hobby.

Moonstone did not sleep very much, but she slept well. Thorin had to wake her, but he would have prefer to let her rest. They are now at the border of the Shire. As they walk, Moonstone asks his new friend about last night.

 

\- So Thorin. What do you think about those goblins? I think they were far from their stinky holes. And I was not aware that hill trolls were living in that part of the world.

\- Aye. I wonder what they were after... But they are now dead. I only hope they were not scouts, because when their master will see that they are not coming back, maybe it will lead them in the Shire... which I hope not.

\- They were, indeed.

 

Both of them are startled. They did not notice the man at all, but now that he had spoken, they can see him, his back casually leaning against a very big rock.

 

\- Greetings, says Thorin, the surprise now passed.

\- Greetings, answers the man.

 

He is cloaked in a faded cape, that is of a color somewhere between green, brown an grey, which explains why they did not notice him. He has many weapons on him, seemingly a trained warrior. As they all stay silent, looking at each other, the man decides to ask them:

 

\- Who are you and what are you doing in this part of the world?

\- Why would I answer? How do I know that you are not an enemy of the Shire?

 

The man seems now a little bit insulted, but still holds his temper, probably aknowledging that they are dwarves, not aware of his duty.

 

\- Well, I know that you came from the east, and that you are not merchants. I bet you had something to do with your kin in the Blue Mountains and that you are now on your way back. But I am not sure if it is good or bad for the Shire, because of the ruckus last night with the troll. And since you killed that monster, I know you are two accomplished warriors, which could be dangerous for the inhabitants of this part of the world. Or not.

\- Do you know Gildor Inglorion?, asks intuitively Moonstone.

 

The man is surprised, but is agile not to show it that much.

 

\- Yes, but I do not know why it is relevant.

\- Well, if you know him, you should know that he traveled lately in this region. We saw him yesterday. If he let us sleep in Elostririon, you can deduce that we are not a threat. We are in fact friends of one particular hobbit in the Shire. At least my companion here is, and I hope I will become soon.

 

The man thinks, observing them intensely.

 

\- Do you have any proof of what you just said. I did not talk with Gildor lately, so I cannot know if what you say is true. I did not ever heard of Elves being that friendly with Dwarves.

\- Aye. But there were old times and parts of the world whence Dwarves and Elves were allies. Maybe Gildor remembers those times and keeps hope they will return, answers Thorin while he is searching for the letter in his bag.

 

When he finally founds it, he asks the man:

 

\- Here is a letter written from Gildor's hand. It is for Lord Elrond. But he still wrote on the cover of the envelope. Do you know his handwriting?

\- Yes, I know it. May I?

 

Thorin gives him the paper. The man looks seriously at the paper.

 

\- Are you trying to trick me? I do not read Khuzdul.

\- Of course not. And I do not like the tone of your voice. We are cooperating here, and nothing obligates us to do. Now, I will let you read his signature, but nothing more, for I do not know what I am delivering here, but I bet it is important and probably confidential.

 

Thorin shows the signature of the letter. As soon as the man sees it, it looks like he recognizes it. So he let Thorin take back the letter and put it back in its envelop.

 

\- Now that you know that we are friendly folks, can we know what this is about?

 

The man apraises the situation. He finally seems to trust them.

 

\- I am a ranger of the North. One of my duties is to protect this land from its enemies. Hobbits do not know about us. Foes are rare, but when there is, they need to be taken care of. I do not know what those scouts were after. Maybe it was only you.

\- Why would they be after us?

\- You are dwarves. You have the reputation to be rich. Pointing Thorin's clothes and equipment, he continues : especially you, Master dwarf. By your standing, I would bet that you are from a noble lineage. And probably this lady too, even if she is as armed as the next warrior...

 

Thorin analyses the situation. He already heard about the rangers. But he did not know that they were guardians of the Shire. That would explain why the wizard was not worried about all those carefree hobbits.

 

\- I once heard that you call yourselves the Dunedain.

\- You are right.

\- I am from Erebor. And I am here to meet an old friend in the Shire. We have business in Rivendell, and elsewhere, depending on the success of our quest. Which is delicate. Could I count on your discretion?

 

The ranger's eyes open a little when he hears that Thorin is from Erebor and that he is on his way to Rivendell.

 

\- It is a great honor to meet you, Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror. You are quite known since you have taken back your homeland. Some tales have spread as far as here. I am Eraleb. You can count on me. What do you need to know?

\- Did you see lately a dwarven lady? Her true name is Garnet Ironfoot. She comes from the Iron Mountains. King Thryr from the Blue Mountains says she did not came here. Do you have any clue?

 

The ranger thinks a few moments, analysing the latest news he had from his informators.

 

\- I am sorry, but I have no idea. No information I have seems related to a wandering dwarven lady... In fact, I did not ever hear of a dwarven lady traveling in this part of the world.

\- Thank you anyway. If you see anything, can you send a messenger to Rivendell?

\- I will do what I can, you can count on me.

\- I thank thee. Now tell me, it means that the Shire is well protected?

\- Of course. When the other goblins will come, me an my fellows will take care of it.

\- That is a relief. Farewell.

\- Farewell. My lady, says the ranger with a reverence.

 

As they enter the Shire, Moonstone suddenly starts to talk to Thorin.

 

\- We are meeting strange folks since Ered Luin, Thorin. Is it always like that? I mean, when you travel?

\- More or less. Some parts of the world are more boring, but they are safer... Now I understand why the Shire is so peaceful. I did not know it was that well guarded.

\- Well, I could get used to this. It is far more enjoyable than neverending battles against goblins and orcs. I do not know... I feel like leaving Ered Luin just awakens me...

 

As Thorin listens to her, he realizes how it must have been for her. Lonely. He felt that way during a very long time... Even if he was not totally lonely. He had his friends and family with him. But he does not understand what she means by awaken.

 

\- You felt... slumbering?

\- Yes... Like if I was waiting for something...

\- Maybe you did not have the chance to make your own decisions, to have your personal purpose.

\- I think you are right. It is the first time that I am where I decided to be. Really. I am a warrior, and I was accomplishing my duty with honor and devotion. But I love this, choosing a path. I think a part of me was only waiting to discover the world. Thanks to you, Thorin. You gave me the opportunity to do it.

 

Thorin is speechless. He did not realize how important it was for her. So they walk silently for a while, admiring the landscape of the Shire, which is bucolic. All the green hills, the blue sky and the busy hobbits have a soothing effect on them. Thorin finally finds the words.

 

\- I am touched by what you said, Moonstone. I only did what seemed fair and honorable. And I am happy to see that we are now becoming friends.

\- Aye. Same for me.

 

But something in her stomach tells her that she would rather be more than friends. But this king has other plans.

 

They walk a couple of hours, silently. They only greet some curious hobbits on their way. They finally arrive, just as the sun was begining to lower in the sky, before the green round door. Thorin smiles as he remembers where Gandalf wrote a magical rune, decades ago. He knocks on the door, waiting for his old friend. As the hobbit opens, the surprise to see his old friend is soon replace by a warm and welcoming smile.

 

\- Thorin! Welcome my old friend! After all those years, it was about time!

\- Bilbo Baggins!

 

They hug clumsily, too happy to see each other after twenty-five years. Moostone looks at them, smiling to their reunion.

 

\- I see that you are bringing company with you. Evening, my lady. I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service.

 

Smiling, she answers joyfully, for the hobbit enthusiasm is quite contagious:

 

\- Moonstone, daughter of Fundin, at yours. Nice to meet you.

\- Come on in! Both of you! You are right on time for supper!

 

Moonstone soon discovers that hobbits are incredible hosts. Bilbo is generous, obviously happy to share his delightful food.

 

\- So Thorin, it appears like you will need a burglar for your new quest?

\- Well, I am on a special quest, and I need special people on this fellowship. It is delicate... I am searching for my future wife.|

 

Bilbo seems not to understand. He looks at Thorin, then at Moonstone, and to Thorin again, with an interrogative look. Moonstone subtily makes no with her head. Bilbo finally looks at his old friend, waiting for more explanations about his quest. There is an awkward feeling in the dining room, each one of them asking questions silently in the secret of their mind. Thorin is asking himself if he let any clue to his old friend. Moostone is asking herself if Bilbo saw something she did not, and Bilbo is asking himself why is instinct is so rusty. But they nevertheless continue their conversation about the main subject.

 

\- Her name is Garnet Ironfoot.

\- Ah! Your cousin's daughter.

\- Aye.

\- Why are you searching for her?

\- Because she did not want to marry me, and decided to flee. I do not know what on Arda I could have done to her? We never even met.

 

Bilbo and Moonstone stare at each other. They both have some hypothesis about Garnet's behavior, but they seem hesitant to tell it to their friend. Moonstone quickly looks at Thorin, suggesting Bilbo to speak first.

 

\- Well, Thorin... says a walking on eggs Bilbo. Maybe it is why she is fleeing. Her future husband and her father are deciding without consulting her...

 

Thorin does not seem ready to explode at all, to the relief of Moonstone and Bilbo. Bilbo then realizes how his friend grew old in wisdom.

 

\- I know that, Bilbo. But as king and queen, we have to put kingdom interests before our personnal... preferences. And I promised Dain to marry her. He does want her to be on a throne, and to share her destiny with the heir of Durin. I do not want to risk a war between us.

\- By Elbereth!, says Bilbo. Would he be enough stu... stubborn to start a war only for that? Knowing that his daughter does not wish to marry you - no offense here! - ? After all the losses of the battle of the five armies?

 

Thorin is quite lost in his toughts, which relieves Bilbo for it seems like his friend did not notice he almost called the Iron Mountain's king of stupid. Thorin finally answers.

 

\- Well, Dain is strange when he talks about his daughter. It sometimes gives me the creeps. It reminds me of when I was under gold sickness, all absorbed by the treasure and when the Arkenstone was the most precious thing in the world. We both know that this kind of mind state alters the judgement...

 

Bilbo sits back on his chair, and light his pipe. He remembers very well how it was. He thought he had lost his friend. He thought Thorin could not come back from this madness. But he did.

 

\- She was a prisoner, says Moonstone.

 

Thorin and Bilbo stare at her like if she spoke in another language.

 

\- What did you just say?, asks a very serious Thorin. Your accusation is serious.

\- I do not talk about a political prisoner here. I think that this king is over protective to his daughter. He sees her like a priceless treasure and he only wishes for her to be safe with someone he trusts. But in his protective ways, he cannot see that she is suffocating.

\- How do you know that? Did you met her? Or her father?, asks a curious Bilbo.

\- No. I never left Ered Luin. Just before I left with Thorin, I realized I was kind of trapped there. I felt like a prisoner, in a way. I only know by empathy. I flew as soon as I could. I bet she did the same thing. Her father is probably hard to convince to see things her way. Sorry Thorin, I do not want to be rude here. I know it is your cousin. But dwarves can be so stubborn sometimes.

 

Thorin calms down. What she says makes sense. And a part of him just wants to let Garnet free. But he still does not want to risk a war with his unreasonable cousin.

 

\- I guess I will have to find her anyway, if only to set things clear between us and think of a strategy to make Dain listen to what she has to say... We never know... says a smirking Thorin, glancing at Moonstone. Maybe she will notice that I am irresistible and change her mind.

 

Moonstone glances back at Thorin, hoping the way he teases her is his way to let her know that she should keep hope. Well, she may be bold...

 

\- Or maybe you will discover that she is irresistible.

 

Thorin smiles at her. She only smiles with her eyes. And Bilbo now knows that his instinct was not that rusty.

 

\- Well, Thorin, you can count on me to find this precious Garnet. I am in!

 

\- That was easier than the last time...

\- Yes! And my pantry is not empty this time, says he with a warm smile. We will have a lot to bring with us then!

 

Both of them laugh at the memory. They tell Moonstone how it was the last time Bilbo joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield on his quest to the Lonely Mountain. They talk and laugh for the rest of the evening. They finally fall asleep in Bag End, each one of them resting before the beginning of their new adventure.


	6. Just before all paths interwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is now in Bree, but their fellowship is still not complete. This chapter is a good excuse to portray some of their already strong relationships, as well as some of their inner thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any right on the universe or charaters in that story, except for Lily and Gwenael. The quote is from the LOTR, by Tolkien (Thanks Captain Obvious...).

A day passed in preparations, and the morning of their departure is now at the door. Bilbo is quite emotional. The last time he left and came from an adventure, he found his home devastated. All the Shire thought he was dead. But it will not happen again. That is why he asked his sister, as soon as he received Thorin’s letter, to stay in his house during his next adventure. She accepted with joy.

 

The travelers are now putting their bags on their ponys. Bilbo hugs his sister warmly, kissing her pink and round cheek with all his affection. He takes Frodo in his arms, singing his favorite song one last time, the little hobbit laughing at the funny story of dwarves saved by a wizard and a burglarhobbit from the evil trolls...

 

\- Make sure you sing it to him every night before bed... Maybe he will remember me better like this...

\- Of course... I will show him your portrait too. Be safe, Bilbo.

\- Be safe, Primula, and take care of Frodo. And do not forget. Let it hidden.

\- Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me.

 

As Bilbo starts to follow his dwarven friends towards his next adventure, he hears his nephew :

 

\- Bye Bye Uncle Bilbo!

\- Bye Bye Little Frodo!

 

Bilbo answers with a strange mix of pride and sadness. For those are the first words Frodo says to him. The little todler just started to talk weeks ago, but only to his mother... And now he will miss all the next words... But he knows this adventure may be his last one. Time passes so fast... And his little Gwenael that is now a growned hobbit lady... And Lily... He already misses her. At least their first step is Bree. He will be able to say goodbye... just in case he does not come back.

 

The three companions ride in silence, at first. Thorin sees that his friend is struggling with mixed feelings.

 

\- The Shire is enchanting, Bilbo. I thank thee for your help, once again, old friend. I know how it is for you to leave it behind.

\- Thank you, Thorin. Indeed, it is hard to leave... all behind.

 

The hobbit was so emotionnal about leaving his family, that he only now realizes how hard it is to be separated from his ring. But having a distance between him and this strange jewel, he now feels more free. Like if a hard weight has left his shoulders... he kind of feels young again.

 

\- Maybe you should sing us one of your songs? asks an encouraging Moonstone.

 

Bilbo then starts to sing what seems fit for the circumstance.

 

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say_

 

It sure seems to cheer him a little, his smile coming back on his face. The smell of the fresh cut grass of the Shire and the sun on his skin help to light his mood as well.

 

\- Where are we going, exactly? I mean after Bree... Will we... return there?

\- Yes, we have to go to Rivendell, if it is what you are asking, answers a smiling Thorin, who remembers very well how this Elven domain is dear to his friend.

 

The Shire is so enchanting, Moonstone thinks she could even love to stay there... But she wants to follow the king of Erebor and assist him in his quest, even if it means to let him go... for this princess Garnet... But she still has hope that they will find a way, since Garnet herself does not seem to want to marry him at all. The three companions ride, looking at the green hills, the lush trees and the round doors. The landscape subtly changes as the Shire stays behind them. They soon arrive at the Prancing Pony, late in the night. Moonstone and Thorin take the last two vacant rooms and fall asleep quickly. But Bilbo has other plans...

 

***

 

Lily told him to knock at her door, no matter how late it is... Even if it is strange for him to wake someone that late, he does as she asked him the last time they saw each other. He has to knock a couple of times, until she finally opens slowly, her eyes a little foggy from the sleep. Is it you, Pumkin pie? Is someone sick? As she finally realizes who is at her door, she suddenly wakes up for good.

 

\- Bilbo! At last! I missed you so much! Come in. I have some carrot cake waiting for us, says she with a smile worth of Rivendell in the heart of Bilbo.

\- It is not only the cake I want to eat right now...

 

They both chuckle, Lily now fully awake and embracing a very happy Bilbo. They kiss hungrily, Bilbo holding her by her waist, not wanting to let her go... They soon close the door, trying to enjoy every moment of this precious time. So they share the night together, making all kind of simple things that halflings love to do such as eating, talking, cuddling... and well, satisfying their other kind of appetite. Which is strong, for hobbits are hobbits.

 

 

***

 

Moonstone slept with the window opened. The newly discovered sensation of fresh air on her skin is quite addictive, she has to admit. She never would have think it was even possible... Her thoughts are wandering like butterflies, her mind still not fully awaken. Birdsongs, announcing the coming of the sun, help her to get out of her sleepiness. She vaguely dreamed of the emerald green moss on the silvery rock. What does it mean? What is the meaning of this vision given by the palantiri? She may turn this strange dream again and again, the meaning of it flee as soon as she feels she is near the answer. Only to realize the sun is now fully arisen. And that she never spend the morning in bed before. Well, she could get addicted to that too... Slowly realizing how her life changed drastically during the last days, the course of her thoughts is interrupted by the noise of someone knocking at her door... and opening it seconds after, even before she has the time to invite whoever it is.

 

\- Good morning, Uncle. I have something to tell y... Oh! By Durin! I am so sorry my lady, says a very upset and embarrassed Fili.

 

And the blond dwarf disappears as soon as he appeared, seconds before. Moonstone is a little stunned. A handsome blond dwarf just saw her naked. Surprisingly, she is not that embarrassed. Maybe it was too quick to be embarrassed? She probably is less shy about nakedness than she thought? Like if she ever thought about that anyway... How does she feel right now? If only it could have been Thorin... maybe it would give him some ideas enough interesting to help him think about her instead of Garnet? Silly thoughts... he already gave her a subtle sign that his interest in marrying Princess Garnet is mostly diplomatic. If there is to be something between Thorin and her, she wants it to be about far more than just erotic fantasies. She wants it to be about strong love, not just casual intercourse. What a strange way to begin a day she thinks for herself, before she decides to take a warm bath for no specific reason. Well, freedom is delightful.

 

 

***

 

Fili is so embarrassed... He will have to apologize to his uncle, seeing his future wife naked like this. The golden hair dwarf decides to go to the dining room and wait for Thorin there. But when he arrives, he is already sit there, looking at a map.

 

\- Ah! Fili! How is your wound?

\- Lily and Gwenael took really good care of it...

\- Gwenael?, asks a curious Thorin.

 

His nephew notices how his uncle is in an awfully good mood, which is quite out of character. Of course, he found his future wife. Their quest ended. Perhaps Garnet changed her mind? It would explain his good mood. Which does not help him telling he just saw her naked. By Mahal! All this situation is so awkward.

 

\- Gwenael is the adoptive daughter of Lily the healer. She is a healer too.

 

Thorin nods. He shows a chair next to him to his nephew, inviting him to join to prepare the next step of their journey. As he sits, Fili asks himself how he will tell his uncle they have to postpone their departure.

 

\- Speaking of Gwenael, she told me it would be better for me to wait a couple of days more before we leave.

\- It does not matter for a couple of days, Fili. Do not worry about that. Look, I think we can take this path to reach Rivendell, what do you think?

 

His uncle his so in a good mood, not even disturbed by this delay.

 

\- Thorin... Are you that merry because you found Garnet in the Blue Mountains?

 

Thorin stops looking at the map, and takes a more attentive look at his nephew.

 

\- Did you just say that I am... merry? Am I?

\- Well, yes. I think I did not see you that merry since we won the war and you discovered that Kili and me survived.

 

By Mahal! Thorin now has the answer to his inner existential questions. He is becoming very fond of Moonstone, he cannot deny it anymore... His duty will be harder to accomplish if they cannot find an agreement with Dain...

 

\- Well... I found someone unexpected in the Blue Mountains.

\- You found Garnet, am I right?

\- No. Why do you ask?

\- Well, if she is not Garnet, who is the lady that is in your room?

\- Her name is Moonstone. I gave her my room, the mattress is very comfortable. But do not tell her, please... Anyway, she was a warrior in the Blue Mountains, but her family comes from the Iron Mountains. Did you already meet her?

\- Well, yes... kind of... I went into your room just after I knock, like I usually do... you always encourage me to avoid useless formalities between us, so...

\- So you got acquainted with lady Moonstone. Fine. Now you know about her. She will come with us. She wants to help us in our quest.

 

As he talks, Thorin notices that Fili seems uncomfortable. He wonders why?

 

\- By the look on your face, I can see something is bothering you... Oh, you thought she was Garnet? You must be disapointed. We still have a long road and search ahead.

\- Well...

 

Fili’s thoughts are running fast in his mind. Why his uncle is so happy if she is not Garnet? He did not even scowl at the idea to delay their plan. Maybe...?

 

\- I do not understand why you can think she is Garnet, says Thorin. Her hair look very like a moonstone under the star’s light. You know we name our ladies from the likeness of their hair compare to precious stones.

 

It is true. How can he forget about that? Well, there is fewer dwarven females nowadays. They are becoming even more rare than some so called precious stones. And his thoughts were always set on learning what a future heir must know to become a good ruler. So ladies were not that much in his mind. Why this idea of garnet color hair triggers something in his memory? But these thoughts can wait.

 

\- I have to tell you something, concerning lady Moonstone, Uncle.

 

Fili now speaks in Khuzdul, only to keep their conversation private.

 

\- I did not do it on purpose, since I thought you were in your room... But I still saw her naked, and I am sorry about it. I already apologized to her. I wish not to hide it from you.

\- Well, since you did not do it on purpuse, no hard feelings. Just be careful next time. I want her to feel safe around us. Why do you tell me this, Fili?

 

But expressing his thoughts makes Thorin answers himself. So he asks his nephew:

 

\- Is it that obvious?

\- Only for those who know you very well, I guess.

 

Both of them realize they just had the longest conversation about personal matters in decades. So they stay quiet for a while, speaking only to order their breakfast. They both understand that their main concern, from now on, will not be only to find Princess Garnet, but how their future depends on her reaction towards Thorin, and how it will possibly lead to a war they so not wish to see happen. Not a war between brothers. They had their load of losses. Enough for centuries.

 

 

***

 

 

Kili slept like a log. He woke up just before sunrise, happy to be lucky enough to stare at Gwenael as long as he wishes without making her uncomfortable. She sleeps peacefully, snoring quietley now and then. He cannot express how much he cares about her. He did not actually know he could care about someone this way. She awakes something protective in him, as well as something vulnerable. But he knows somehow, instinctively, that this vulnerability makes him even stronger, more alive. If he was not staring at her so attentively, he would have miss her whispering ‘goldberry’. Few moments later, Gwenael yawns and stretches, slowly waking up as the bright yellow sun appears through her window. Kili discreetly puts his head back on his pillow, waiting for her to open her eyes. As soon as she does, she turns her head towards him.

 

\- Good morning, she says smiling. Did you sleep well, Kee?

 

He smiles back, nodding as a yes.

 

\- Thanks to your medecine. I am in a really good shape, with all this good night rest.

\- I am pleased to hear it. No nightmare about this horrible Ferny for me, thanks to you. But I think we should stay on guard, he is a deceiful man, and he could try something bold later.

\- I agree, better be careful. By the way, you said something in your sleep...

 

Seeing her interrogative look, he explains shortly :

 

\- Sorry, I was staring at you.

 

She blushes instantly. Well, he has to admit that she is awfully adorable...

 

\- What did I say?, she asks.

\- You talked about goldberry. I cannot hide that I am curious about it. What is it?

\- You mean, who is it. I said Goldberry. You know, when that stupid scumbag talked about the witch that raised me into the woods? Well, except that she is not a witch, it was true.

 

Kili listens to her patiently. It looks important to her. And he is very curious, all about her matters to him now.

 

\- I dreamed about her last night. Now that you tell me, my dream comes back clearer. Goldberry was the one who saved me in the Old Forest, a very long time ago. My parents were very sick. They were searching for an old treasure in the Barrow-downs. They underestimate the dangers of such a quest and they came back with a strange sickness. Goldberry did all she could to heal them, but they vanished and died months after. I have only blurry memories of this misadventure. Luckily, the damage was less severe on me, and I healed, with the cares of Goldberry. She raised me for a few years, helping me getting better with my bow, and teaching me about plants, herbs, mushrooms and virtually all things that grow.

 

Kili does not know what to say. Her story is kind of sad and happy at the same time. But his curisity gets the best of him.

 

\- Gwenael, your parents... they were quite adventurers... Are you really a hobbit?

 

She starts to laugh, making a melodious high-pitched sound punctuated by little piggy sounds when she breaths in. Her laugh is quite contagious and funny in itself...

 

\- Of course I am a hobbit! But it is a good question. Bilbo told me we were both from a more rare branch of our hobbit ancestors, called the Fallohides. In fact, he is part Fallohide from his mother side, but my parents were typical Fallohides themselves. That is why we lived in the Old Forest. We were part of it... The Fallohides were fairer of hair and skin, taller, slimmer and lovers of trees and woodlands.

 

\- Like a kind of elvish hobbit...

\- You could say that, I guess... Kili, Goldberry said something strange in my dream. It felt like a last goodbye. Like if she visited me in my dream to say farewell... She looked happy and confident for me, and it helped me to feel relieved and free instead to be too sad about it... I sometimes miss her. The stranger thing is that she told me she was the Daughter of the River. Like if it was very important. I do not understand why it is relevant, but it was, somehow...

 

Thinking about it for a while, Kili finally stretches himself before he stands up and answers her.

 

\- I do not understand either, Gwenael. Looks like some mysterious elvish stuff to me. Maybe it will makes sense later. Maybe in another dream... Why don’t you ask Bilbo about it? I guess he will be too happy to help you to solve this riddle.

\- Good idea... Bilbo! What will he say about us?

\- I did not think about that...

\- I only wish it will not end in a father hen matter. You do not look as upset as me about it?

\- Well, after seeing a goldsick dwarf coming back from the worst mental illness I heard of, Bilbo does not seem that upsetting to me.

\- When you put it that way, I probably overthink it. Thanks. Are you ready to convince your uncle to welcome me in your fellowship?

\- More ready than ever. Do you need help to pack your things?

\- No. But I do want you around.

\- As you wish, my lady.

 

She smiles as a thank you. It is not everyday that a Prince stays for the only purpose to entertain her.

 

 

***

 

 

The smell of scrambled eggs, baked beans, cinnamon buns and bacon wakes Bilbo up. Lily is his favorite cook... and so much more. Why does he have to leave? A part of him wants to stay with her forever. But they are both so independant. And a part of him really wants to see Rivendell and help his old friend.

 

\- Lily, you are the most amazing woman I know!

\- Thank you. You are quite amazing yourself, she says, in a twinkling.

\- Oh Darling... Last night, and now this breakfast...

\- I want to be sure you know I want you to come back, Bilbo Baggins. Understood? She says, her eyes hardly containing her tears.

\- Darling... We are used to stay apart...

\- But then I know you are safe in Bag End. You traveling who knows where in all Middle Earth is another thing...

\- I swear I will come back.

\- I already miss you... but enough of this whimpering! I want to have a good time with you while I can. Come and eat as much as you can.

\- Poor poney, whispers Bilbo, already salivating.

 

They eat like hobbits always do, especially when they have an occasion. Bilbo soon leaving for another adventure is quite enough as an excuse to have a feast, even at breakfast. They talk and laugh about anything, simply enjoying their mutual company. When they are done, Lily asks a favor to her dear lover.

 

\- Mr Baggins...

\- Well, when it is Mr Baggins, it gets serious.

\- I would like to have a little banquet before you leave, with all your dwarven friends, and Gwenael. She told me they were your friends from your adventure with the dragon and all...

\- Of course, I will not leave without saying goodbye to our pumkin pie.

\- And I want to know them a little better before you leave with them...

\- As you wish, Darling. Why are you so interested in my old friends all of a sudden?

\- Since I am Fili’s healer - even if Gwenael took over from me - I care about their well-being.

\- Oh... it is a professional interest, then?

\- You could say that... and more. I guess they can be of good company?

\- Exactly! Like my old friend Gandalf once told me, they are quite a merry gathering, once you know them.

 

Bilbo’s nose tells him his lover has something else on her mind. But he also knows her well enough. She is as stubborn as a mule. If she does not talk about it right now, it is because she does not want to. Better wait than never know. He is eager to assit to this banquet. And for once, his main interest will not be about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one can be seen as a patchwork of scenes, destined to show how separate characters join together on a quest. The following chapters will be more well-balanced in terms of action vs evolving relationships.


End file.
